Lost in You
by Marmalah
Summary: Deidara and Sasori both start to develop feelings for one another, but have a hard time telling the other. One-shot, SasoDei. Tribute for Three Days Grace's new CD, 'Life Starts Now' I know, I'm late. :P


**_Hola, everyone. :3 This is a tribute to Three Days Grace's new CD, 'Life Starts Now'. I totally forgot I had this, which is why it's out so late. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Three Days Grace, 'Life Starts Now', or 'Lost in You'. Sadly. D:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Lost In You**

_A tribute to Three Days Grace's new CD. :3

* * *

_

Touches and kisses filled the room. Hands explored, eyes traveled. Blue orbs met brown, and lips crashed. Deidara looked at Sasori lovingly, smiling softly. It wasn't always like this – all this happiness and love. In fact, when Deidara first came to Akatsuki, the puppet master had hated his guts! Deidara stared at the redhead, fortunate that he had changed his mind about his feelings.

_**I always knew that you'd come back to get me,**_

_**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy,**_

_**To go back to the start to see where it all began,**_

_**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends.**_

"Come on, you stupid brat, let's go," Sasori, the impassive, annoying puppet master (in Deidara's opinion, of course) growled, flicking his iron tail in annoyance. "I can't believe I have to give some stupid kid a tour of the Akatsuki," He muttered, half to the blonde, half to himself.

Though Deidara didn't seem offended on the outside, it gave a little tug to his heart. _Kid? I'm not a brat, or a kid! That's not fair… He's just a stupid, old, ugly _thing_, yeah!_ Deidara thought heatedly, glaring at the puppeteer's back and stomping along behind him.

_**You tried to lie and say I was everything,**_

_**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you.",**_

_**I'm nothing without you.**_

Silence. Complete, utter silence. It was like death to Deidara; it was eerie, disturbing… And Sasori loved it. For once, the blonde was keeping his big mouth shut, despite him sometimes calling out the puppet masters name, the latter answering in monotone, only for it to be nothing at all.

"Danna, yeah…?" Sasori sighed irritably.

"What now, brat?"

"… Never mind, yeah, It's nothing," Deidara said quietly. He gave a squeak in surprise as Sasori rounded on him, sending him the most horrifying glare.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sasori bellowed, the deep, gravelly voice of Hiruko sending chills down Deidara's back. The blonde took a couple of steps back, only to have Sasori step forward, and the blonde found he was up against a tree. He didn't noticed he was shaking, but he put his hands up to his face in some form of self-defense.

Deidara looked up, intense cerulean eyes staring into Sasori's own chocolate ones.

"I… I'm nothing without you, yeah…"

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Let me get close to you,**_

_**Change your mind,**_

_**I'll get lost if you want me to,**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**_

Deidara sat at his desk in his room, Sasori sitting on the complete other side. The only noises that were heard were the quiet creaking of puppet joints and Deidara's paint brush gliding over the canvas. Deidara used red several times. Before he knew it, laying in front of him was a painting of the redheaded puppet master, Sasori.

The blonde squeaked, trying to find somewhere to hide it. He began shuffling papers around, though he was afraid he might ruin it if he covered it with something.

"That's quite an… _interesting _piece of artwork you have there, _Deidara_." Sasori voice was quiet, but firm, and Deidara could tell, without even looking at him, that he was smirking.

The blonde's heart fluttered nervously, and he turned around slowly, an uneasy grin on his face. He was quite sure Sasori was going to hit him, or maybe even poison him in his sleep. "I-I'm sorry, Sasori no Danna, yeah, I didn't mean to! It just sort of… happened, ya know, yeah?" He babbled, looking up with terrified blue eyes. He knew what Sasori was capable of, and he didn't want to become a victim.

To the blonde's surprise, Sasori's smirk widened. "Yes, brat, I know," and with that, he turned around and headed back to his desk, leaving a speechless Deidara to ponder what the hell just happened.

_**You always thought that I left myself open,**_

_**But you didn't know I was already broken,**_

_**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad,**_

_**But pulling away, it took everything I had.**_

Deidara finally found out what it was. Why his heart felt so jumpy, like it was going to jump out of his chest when he was around him, why his breath got caught in his throat when he was around him, his thoughts, and mind were always on him, his work… All _him_.

Love. Simple, and true. It was small, but it was there. Love, love, love. Deidara repeated it over in his head, hanging his head slightly in shame. _I love a guy, yeah… Ma is not going to be happy… _ Deidara sighed, looking through the open window thoughtfully. Outside, it was pouring rain.

Tapping his paintbrush absentmindedly, the blonde was lost in his own thoughts. He was confused, unsure, distressed. Mostly, he was angry. Angry at himself for making such a stupid, impossible mistake.

_He couldn't… _wouldn't _love me, yeah… I'm such a stupid, foolish brat; Danna was right, yeah… I should've never fallen in love with him._

_**You tried to lie and say I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you."**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost if you want me to**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

Laying in his bed, Deidara just couldn't sleep. Like always, his mind was always finding its way to Sasori. No matter what he would think about, eventually it would link to the redhead.

He turned again, restlessly trying to find a comfortable position. He froze when he heard Sasori speak, "Brat, can just go to sleep already? Your rearranging is annoying me."

Deidara nodded, almost unaware that Sasori could not see him in the dark. "Yes, Sasori no Danna, yeah," He hummed quietly, nodding off to sleep almost instantly.

When Sasori was sure he could hear the deep breaths from his sleeping partner, he smiled lightly. "Deidara… you're an angel. Why must you be so goddamn _beautiful_? Is God trying to torture me? Torture me for killing all those people...?" Sasori said to himself quietly.

The redhead looked down, realizing he was standing over the blonde, his hand next to his head. His eyes softened, and he ran his hand through his hair affectionately. Then his eyes widened in realization. He backed up slowly, looking at his hand in astonishment.

His heart was pounding, and his ears were ringing. _What… is this? _He clutched his heart, staring down in confusion and wonder.

_Love. That's it… I love Deidara._

_**The pain of it all**_

_**The rise and the fall**_

_**I see it all in you,**_

_**Now every day,**_

_**I find myself say,**_

"_**I want to get lost in you."**_

_**I'm nothing without you.**_

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, his and Sasori's shared room blurring back until he could see clearly. The first thing he saw was Sasori, which wasn't hard, because he was sitting on the blonde's bed right in front of him.

"S-Sasori no Danna, yeah?" Deidara said gradually, his blonde eyebrows creased slightly. "What's the matter?"

Sasori faltered for a second, his eyes breaking contact with Deidara's. _Don't doubt… You're close! Don't falter now, you can do it! _Sasori's inner-conscience glowered in his mind, when he gave one shaky breath.

"Deidara… I have… I have this _feeling_… And–" Sasori cut short, shaking his head and snarled, glaring daggers into the comforter. He flinched when he felt Deidara's hand on his own, and he looked up again into those beautiful cerulean eyes. He decided to try once more.

"Deidara… I love you," Sasori whispered, his brown eyes softening and the look of understanding in the blonde's gaze.

"Sasori! I'm so happy you feel the same way!" Deidara said ecstatically, bouncing up and down on the bed and causing them to do the same. "I love you, too, yeah!"

Sasori smiled, pulling the blonde's head closer and giving him a passionate kiss. He could feel the blonde smile, and they both knew that they were lost.

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Let me get close to you,**_

_**Change your mind,**_

_**I'll get lost if you want me to,**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**_

_**A way to get lost in you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_THE END. c:_**

**_Eh, it was okay, I guess. But I never like anything I do (well, enough to put it up here :P), but whatever._**

**_Review, fave, whatev. :3_**

**_-Tayler_**


End file.
